


Desire.

by Michaelssw0rd



Category: A Discovery of Witches (TV)
Genre: Blood Lust, F/M, Fluff, Unresolved Tension, Vampires, Wrist Kiss, You can tell I am a bit overwhelmed by that scene cause I am, that slayed me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 12:55:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16096106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michaelssw0rd/pseuds/Michaelssw0rd
Summary: There, underneath his lips, so close to his teeth, so powerful—sovulnerable—thrummed Diana’s pulse. He could almost taste it. He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, smelling her fear, her trust, and herdesire.All it would take was one moment. One moment of lapse in control, and he could have what he wanted.





	Desire.

**Author's Note:**

> If you can't tell, I haven't read the books. But I started watching this show last week, and I am a little bit obsessed. Also, I can't get the wrist kiss scene out of my mind. So of course I had to write about it.
> 
> (Also I can't believe ao3 doesn't even have a tag for Discovery Of Witches yet. HOW is the rest of the world not obsessed with the show already? It has VAMPIRES. And very sexy ones at that.)

 

 

Matthew had vowed not to seek her out. Not until he could control himself around her. Hamish had been his conscience long enough for him to trust his friend’s word.

He had not counted on Diana seeking _him_ out instead.

She smelled of fear, and adrenaline, like the deer he had chased through the hills, and he could hear the jackhammer beat of her pulse. If she ran, he would catch her, and then he would have the right to sink his teeth and claim his prey. He knew she would taste sweeter than the warm blood of the animal on his tongue. Knew she would taste divine.

But she didn’t run. She sat right there, in his very home, out of her own volition. Surely it meant he could—

He clenched his teeth hard, feeling the veins in his temple throb, and viciously put that thought away. He had built his peace, his _control,_ over centuries. It won’t be broken by a naïve young witch who didn’t know to avoid a vampire in his blood lust.

“Try to calm down,” he told her, and willed himself to do the same. “Your adrenaline is very high.”

To his surprise, she listened.

Once he got his cravings under control, he remembered the other danger she posed. She was more than her blood calling him. She was bright, intelligent, gentle, and a remarkably open person to talk to. She was skeptical where it was reasonable, but she didn’t have the inherent bias the other creatures had against each other. And she was willing to listen… willing to learn. The pull of her personality was just as strong and heady as that of her blood, and even more dangerous. He didn’t think of resisting it.

He had approached her with an ulterior motive. There was an underhanded reason behind his smiles and his charm. He needed something from her, and it was easier to subdue a trusting prey.

Matthew hadn’t expected to be charmed himself.

Then she was telling him about the book, about the upside down alchemical child, and giving him a taste of something he had been searching for more than a century. She was so earnest, without a hint of subterfuge in her voice, and something inside of Mathhew broke, the monster inside of him coming out. To claim, to devour, to consume. He hungered for the taste of her blood, and for her memories of the book. Craved it. Craved _her._

He touched Diana’s hand, pulling it up.

She let him.

He could not smell any fear in her. There was trust, undeserved and unearned.

There was also a thread of desire pulsing underneath that, and it made her all the more wretchedly irresistible for it.

Matthew looked at her and saw a girl who had suddenly been thrust with more responsibility on her shoulders than she could carry. The fate of all the creature-kind. The fate of their world. And yet she didn’t take the easy way out. And yet, she was _good_.

He couldn’t let the monster win. He was better than that. He was _more_ than that. So he bent down, and pressed his lips to the fragile skin of Diana’s wrist. The smell of desire increased. He couldn’t be sure if it was hers, or his own, and he could hardly focus on that.

There, underneath his lips, so close to his teeth—so powerful, yet so vulnerable—thrummed Diana’s pulse. He could almost taste it. He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. All it would take was one moment. One moment of lapse in control, and he could have what he wanted. She could hardly overpower him. The phantom sensation of blood on his tongue— _Diana’s_ blood on his tongue— set the primal part of him wild.

“Don’t go to Oxford.” Hamish had made him promise. “Not until you can control yourself around her.”

He opened his eyes again, and with restraint he didn’t know he possessed, he pulled his mind away from the desire racing inside his veins, settling him aflame. Instead he focused on the smell of grass, of the old Oxford building, and of the fear tinging Diana’s desire the longer he kept his lips pressed to her skin. The two emotions that kept the world turning.

Ah. She was realizing that it wasn’t a good idea to let a vampire’s teeth be so close to your veins.

It was almost easy then, to remember who he was, to remember why it mattered, to remember Diana was a warm blood, and to remember the oath he had sworn to himself a long time ago. He pulled back, viciously suppressing the primal part of him that ached to _take,_ and with one gentle caress— feeling the pulse of blood under his fingertips— he let go of her hand.

He could control himself around her.

He _could._

He had to, because it was the only way he could be near her again. Giving her a small smile, of triumph and relief, he turned around and walked away, not realizing a very important thing.

He had resisted the craving for her blood, for the craving of her company. In some ways, he had already sealed his fate. He just didn’t know it yet.

**Author's Note:**

> If you opened this fic, and read it... Thank you. I hope you liked it. Please let me know in a comment?  
> Also... *hi fives you and bursts into tears*... how do you deal with Matthew's face?


End file.
